


i'm the light blinking at the end of the road, blink back to let me know

by sweetheartpsychopathiccrush



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Scorbus Secret Santa, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartpsychopathiccrush/pseuds/sweetheartpsychopathiccrush
Summary: Scorbus Secret Santa gift for annciel7 on tumblr!





	i'm the light blinking at the end of the road, blink back to let me know

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I'm posting this so last minute lol. The plot also got a bit away from me but I really hope you enjoy!!

Scorpius stared, wide eyed, out at the falling snow.

“Albus, look! Isn’t it so pretty?”

Albus blinked a few times, shaking his head, and smiled at his friend.

“Yeah,” he paused. “Scorp?”

The boy hummed, only half listening.

“I’m really glad we decided to stay at Hogwarts this year,” his face began to heat up as he spoke. “I mean, you’re my, you’re my best friend and everything so I like spending time with you. Obviously. Er, I’m just saying that I’m glad I get to spend Christmas with you,” he finished, rubbing the back of his neck.

At some point during Albus’ rambling Scorpius had turned toward him, and he was now looking straight at his friend with a grin on his face.

“I am too. Glad that we stayed, I mean. You’re my best friend too,” he paused to think. “Well, I suppose you’re my only friend, aren’t you? Anyway, should we head back to the dorms? I am quite tired after dinner. And I have some homework I should really do, I don’t want to wait until the end of the holiday.”

Albus smiled as he watched his friend ramble on adding to his commentary every so often on their trip to the slytherin dorms.

* * *

Albus sat on his bed, leaning up against the headboard, as Scorpius wandered around the room looking for his Ancient Runes textbook.

“It’s under your bed. You put it there yesterday after breakfast, remember?” Albus said, turning to look at his friend.

Scorpius grinned at him. “Thanks, Al.”

Albus smiled back, ignoring the feeling in his stomach, the same as he did any time Scorpius looked at him like that.

Albus had effectively ignored the feelings until the summer before fifth year when Albus had gone to visit him for a weekend at the manor.

Scorpius had woken him up early to see the sunrise from the roof. He’d said they had to watch from the roof because that was where his mother had brought him and it wasn’t as magical if you only watched from the ground.

Albus had thought about that moment a lot. He’d had to accept that he had feelings for his best friend when his first thoughts on the roof were _he’s so pretty_ and _I really want to kiss him._

“Albus?”

“Huh? Sorry, what?”

“I asked if you were okay. You’ve been staring at me for a long time,” Scorpius said, sounding amused, but with an underlying tone of concern.

“Oh, yeah I’m alright. I s’pose I just got, er, lost in thought,” Albus said, glancing away from Scorpius and back again.

“You’ve been acting quite strangely recently. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, everything is fine Scorp, don’t worry.”

Albus gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and Scorpius nodded.

“Okay,” he sat down on his bed. “But if there was something wrong you’d tell me, right?”

“Yeah, Scorp, of course I would.”

Albus felt the lie, heavy on his tongue.

“I think I’m going to turn in early tonight,” Albus said, getting up to brush his teeth.

When he returned Scorpius was leaning over his books and scribbling down answers on his parchment.

“Goodnight, Scorpius,” Albus said pulling the blankets up to his chin and turning onto his side.

“Goodnight, Al.”

* * *

 

Albus woke to someone pulling back the hangings around his bed.

“Scorp? What time is it? Are you okay?”

“Uh, um, yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean to, to wake you. Just go back to sleep,” Scorpius whispered, despite being the only two slytherin’s in their hear who stayed at Hogwarts.

“No, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it was stupid, just forget about it,” Scorpius said.

“Scorp, just tell me what’s the matter,” Albus said, pulling the boy down onto his bed and making room for him under the blanket.

“I just,” he paused. “I had a bad dream,” he said, not looking at Albus.

“Scorp, that’s not stupid, okay? Do you want to talk about it?”

He shook his head.

“Not really. Can we talk about something else?”

“Of course we can,” Albus said.

Albus spoke well into the night, watching as Scorpius’ eyes drooped and pulling the blanket so that it covered the boy fully.

“Goodnight Scorp, sleep well,” Albus said, brushing some hair off of his friends forehead.

“Thank you,” Scorpius said, blinking up at him tiredly.

Albus just smiled at him.

* * *

 

Albus woke the second time to an empty bed. He groaned, sitting up. Scorpius wasn’t in the room, but his bed was made and his things were neatly stacked next to his bed.

In the Great Hall, Scorpius was nibbling on some toast and reading a book when Albus walked in, oblivious to the other students making noise at the Gryffindor table. He placed his book in his bag when he noticed Albus walking toward him.

“Morning Al,” Scorpius said as he pushed a plate towards him.

“Thanks,” he said, voice still slightly croaky from sleep.

“I was thinking we could play a game of wizards chess after breakfast? Or exploding snap if you prefer? I can’t believe we have the common room almost entirely to ourselves! I really thought more students would stay at Hogwarts over break but I suppose that’s not true, is it? Anyway, what did you want to do today?”

“Oh, I hadn’t really thought about it but wizards chess sounds like fun. And I’m planning on winning this time, so get ready to lose, Scorpius Malfoy,” Albus said with a grin.

“You say the same thing every time we play, and you still haven’t won.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright. But I will today, I know it.”

“Finish eating already, I want to watch you lose again,” Scorpius said as he pulled his bag up next to him.

“Let’s go then,” Albus said, pushing his plate away and standing.

Scorpius stumbled after him as he walked away from the table, hurrying to catch up.

Albus sat down on his bed as Scorpius set his things down and bent over to get the chess set.

“Well, move over then,” Scorpius said, placing the game between them on the bed, causing Albus to shuffle over and make room for his friend.

“Get ready to lose again, Al,” Scorpius said, flashing him an excited grin.

“Oh, just start the game already,” Albus said, teasing look in his eyes.

* * *

 

“Check mate!” Albus yelled, jumping up from his bed. “Take that Scorp! I just beat you!”

“Yeah, I guess you did,” Scorpius said, looking up at Albus with a strange look on his face.

“What? Why aren’t you celebrating with me? I just beat you in wizard’s chess for the first and probably last time! At least pretend to be happy for me,” Albus said, dramatically flopping back onto the bed.

“Yeah, whatever,” Scorpius said, laughing down at his friend before clearing off the bed.

Albus just hummed in response as Scorpius sat back down on the bed.

A few moments passed before Albus felt Scorpius’ hands in his hair. He looked up at him but Scorpius had his head leaning against the headboard with his eyes closed.

Albus decided to let it be, he could very well never get to feel this warmth in his stomach again, and he was rather enjoying himself.

“Hey Al?”

He hummed in response.

“I totally let you win,” Scorpius said, holding back a laugh.

“You did not! You liar, take it back!” Albus said, sitting up to face his friend.

“Nope, it’s true, sorry,” Scorpius said, smile stretching across his face.

Albus let out a huff and pouted.

Scorpius finally let out a laugh, “You’re lucky you’re cute, Albus.”

Albus watched as Scorpius’ face turned bright red, feeling his face do the same.

“Sorry! I, I mean,” Scorpius stuttered through some half hearted response. “What I meant was obviously you’re very, um, attractive. Not that I noticed, of course,” his eyes widened fractionally. “Not that I didn’t notice! Of course I know that you have a very nice face, and-”

“Scorp,” Albus said, grinning and suppressing a laugh of his own now. “Calm down, it’s just me.”

He was acting much calmer than he was on the inside, and with only a moment’s hesitation Albus grabbed his friend’s hand and squeezed it in what he hope was a reassuring manner.

Scorpius sent him a smile, and leaned back against the headboard again, pulling Albus with him this time.

They sat in silence for a while, Albus lost in thought the entire time.

He couldn’t wrap his head around Scorpius thinking he was _cute._  
It really could mean nothing at all, but Albus couldn’t help the little bit of hope he felt.

He felt Scorpius sigh against him.

“What is it?” he spoke, the same time that Scorpius said, “Albus, I fancy you.”

Albus could feel himself gaping at his friend, but who could blame him? His best friend- turned- crush had just told him that _he_ liked _Albus._

He watched Scorpius grow more uncomfortable the longer he stayed quiet.

“Er, Al? Is that okay? I mean, of course I don’t expect you to like me back, I just thought you should know. I didn’t think you’d mind. I mean, you took me calling you cute pretty well, so I assumed- hmph!” He let out a grunt as Albus fell into him, wrapping his arms around his friend.

“Scorpius! Of course I like you, why would you doubt that for even a second? If anything I was scared that you didn’t have feelings for me,” Albus exclaimed as he looked down at Scorpius, grinning.

Scorpius let out a surprised laugh, “Really? You fancy me too?”

“Of course I do. It was bound to happen,” Albus said.

“Oh. Well that’s quite convenient.”

Albus laughed, “Yeah, I s’pose it is.”

They went quiet, Albus laying down to the right of his friend and closing his eyes.

Scorpius turned to face him, smile still on his face.

A while later Scorpius broke the silence.

“So what does this mean? For us, that is,” he said, cheeks tinting pink.

“What d’you mean?” Albus said, yawning despite it only being midday.

“Well, I mean, I know you said that you fancied me, but I don’t know if you wanted to,” he paused, glancing away from Albus. “Ya know.”

“What are you talking about Scorp?” Albus said, genuine confusion on his face.

“Stop teasing me,” Scorpius whined, turning his face into the pillows.

Albus laughed, “As cute as it is when you blush, I really don’t know what you mean. Just say it, I promise I’m not going to tease you.”

Scorpius spoke but his voice was muffled by the pillows.

“What? I can’t hear you.”

Scorpius groaned, “Does this mean we’re dating?”

Albus grinned, “Is that what you want?”

“Of course it is Albus,” Scorpius said. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes Scorpius, I want to date you,” Albus said, reaching over to pull them closer together.

He placed a kiss on Scorpius head before closing his eyes.

“How long have you liked me?” Scorpius asked quietly.

“Since summer before last. When we watched the sunrise together.”

Scorpius let out a noise that sounded something like a whine.

“That long? We could’ve done this ages ago!”

“How long have you liked me, then?”

“I realized when I lost you in fourth year, but I think it may have been before that.”

Albus felt a hand in his hair again and opened his eyes.

Scorpius nudged their noses together, silently asking Albus permission.

Albus moved his head forward, joining their lips, committing the moment to memory.

“I’m really glad we decided to stay at Hogwarts this year,” Scorpius said, grinning at Albus once more before pressing their lips together a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [tumblr](http://lcsversclub.tumblr.com) for more writing!


End file.
